The Kickin' Lab Rats
by MoonLitSparklesofTwilight
Summary: What if Jack was bionic and had to keep it secret from the gang? what if Leo Spills it? {Kick later, possible Jerry x Grace and Julie x Milton}
1. Chapter 1

Jacks POV

I was sparring with Kim while Eddie, Jerry, and Milton were talking about how Eddie fails at being purposively a 'Playa.' By the way, my name is Jack Anderson; I go to the Bobby Wasabi Martial Arts Academy. (A/N in this story its 1 year later so everyone is 16 instead of 15 like the show)

"Listen Eddie, if you want to be a playa, you have to be able to pick up chicks dog!" Jerry exclaimed.

"I can so pick up girls!" Eddie barks back. I start laughing and notice Kim uses it as a advantage and flips me. "I DEMAND A REMATCH KIMMY!" I exclaim as I stand up. She punches me in the shoulder.

"What was that for!" I say as I pretend to be hurt. "For calling me Kimmy, and because you're really unfocused lately what's going on? Around this time every year you're unfocused…"

"I'm fine Kim…" I sigh as I get into my fighting position. "Let's just spar."

Leo's POV

I can't believe I'm going to California! Well, its just a small town in the Southern part of California but it's the same thing to me. I just can't believe were moving! By the way, my names Leo {insert Leo's last name I don't know if its davenport or…? Just leave a review if u know it would help me } and I live with Adam, Bree, and Chase, my bionic step brothers and sister. As we get off the plane I look around and notice is it always this packed in such a small town like Seaford? As I drive around town with D.D. I notice a small driveway leading to a Strip Mall, and I tell him to go in. As me Adam, Bree, and Chase walk through we find a dojo. I wonder what's there?

"Chase, I'm telling you those bears were moving in that jar!" Adam exclaims. "Adam, for the LAST time, those were_ gummy bears_ they can't move!" As Chase and Adam fight Bree runs to them and yells,

"SHUT UP!" she yells in there ears. "I want to check out this dojo and I don't want them to think were crazy fighting!" Bree can be really scary when she's upset.

~~~~~Line Break Kim's POV~~~~~

I can tell Jack's distracted by something. I just can't put my finger on it. I hope he's ok, becaue I hate when he's upset.

_GIRL U LOOOOOOOOVE HIM!_

No I don't! What are you anyway? Leave me alone!

_I can't leave you alone I'm your conscience!_

FINE I LIKE JACK!

_Finally you admitted it!_

Jack's POV

"SHUT UP!" A familiar yet changed voice yells outside the dojo. I wonder who that is and why it sounds so familiar. "I want to check out this dojo and I don't want them to think were crazy fighting!" She says as she walks into the dojo and just freezes where she stands.

"B-B-Bree…?" I say shocked. How could she be here?

"Jack, is that you?" She says as she looks at my necklace. Her eyes widened. She gave me this a week before I ran away when I was 8. Before I can blink she's hugging me to death as three people appear at the doorway.

"Bree how did you find me?" I say looking at everyone. Two familiar people start walking more into the dojo.

"BREE! You can't hug strangers!" The shorter one says. "Chase how can't you tell this Jack!" Bree says as she smacks Chase behind the head. Chase says clearly not persuaded. "Chase look at his necklace, that's the same necklace I made for Jack on his 8th birthday and its one of a kind!"

"JACK IS THAT YOU!" Adam says as he hugs me and obviously forgets about his strength.

"Umm, hate to ruin the moment but… what the heck is going on?" Kim and the guys say.

"uh… This is Adam, Bree, and Chase, my brothers and sister." i say as everyone srops there mouths in shock.

"HEY YOU FORGOT ME!" a short African American kid says jumping up and down. I walk up to him and ask questioningly. "I'm sorry who are you?"

"Mr. Davenport remarried this is your brother in law Leo." Bree chims in.

"Jack why did you leave 8 years ago?" Chase says angrily as everyone looks at me shocked at what he said.

"I-I can't tell you" I say truthfully. Bree grabs my ears and drags me outside while hollering in the back of her. "WE'LL BE RIGHT BACK" She says as she finally lets my ear go outside the dojo.

"YOU'RE TELLING US JACK YOU LEFT FOR 8 YEARS WE WANT AN EXPLANATION!" Bree says. I look around to see if anyone is looking. "Fine but I can't tell you here follow me" I say as I hop on my skateboard and ride down a block to my house. I take my keys out and open the door. "This house is really small where to do train?" Bree asks. "I don't, ever since I left I have tried to use my bionics as small as possible." I shrug as everyone looks at me like I'm insane. I look around and sigh. Can I tell them without them getting hurt? I hope so. All I can do is pray and say that this dude doesn't know I told them.

"It started the day you guys went shopping at the mall…" I said.

~~~Flashback~~~

I was practicing my bionics. {A/N this is no one's POV yes jack has bionics if your curious he has Chases intelligence and force field Adams strength and Bree's super speed. He was the first ever bionic even though he is the youngest and can completely shut off and on his bionics whenever} When I went outside for a break a man walked up to me.

"Your Davenport's first bionic kid right?" He says. "Umm… yea how did you know?" Jack asks questionably.

"Listen, leave and never come back!" he yells.

"Why?" Jack asks scared. "If you stay Davenport would have succeeded and surpassed me. If you don't go I will kill them."

"How do I know your not just bluffing?" jack asks not convinced. {Another A/N no one but Jack is home everyone thinks he was in the house the whole time you'll see why I'm explaining this lol even when he's 8 he's sarcastic xD} The mysterious mad presses a button and a bomb goes off setting the whole house on fire.

"If you ever come back ill make sure there in there! Now scram!" The little boy runs away and never comes back.

~~~End of Flashback~~~

"That's why you left Jack?" Bree says. "Yea… I didn't want you guys to get hurt, and I didn't think It would make a difference if I was there or not…" You can hear the door open and a tall blonde woman walks through the door with a big bag in her hand, suitcase in the other.

"No, no Barbra, if you need the-"she notices the three random kids with Jack. "I'll call you back…" she says as she hangs up and she puts her bags on the kitchen counter.

"Jack, honey, help me with the groceries!" she hollers from the kitchen.

"One second mom!" I yell back. That woman can be so impatient…

"How is she your mom?" they all said. "Well, when I ran away I was forced to go to a foster care and they moved me to Seaford when I got adopted." I shrug. I don't think it's a big deal. I text Kim knowing she is probably going crazy wondering where I am.

**Kimmy :3 : WHERE HAVE U BN! WE HVE BN W8TING FOR U 4EVER!**

**Me : I'm SORRRRRRY I haven't seen my brothers and sister for over 5 years and not it's a sin to talk to them?! Im offended! *fake gasps* I AM DISAPOINTED IN YOU KIMBERLY!**

**Kimmy :3 : 1****st**** of all, dn't call me Kimberly or I will hurt you. 2****nd**** of all, isn't your mom going to flip?**

**Me: Who knows my mom is unpredictable. Anyway I gotta help mom with groceries and tell her about my bionic sibilings and how I ran away.**

**Kimmy :3 : Bionic what?**

**Me : HOW I RAN AWAY I said… uhhh I got to go!**

**Kimmy :3 : JACKSON ANWSER ME!**

**Kimmy :3 : JACK!**

**Kimmy :3 : ill kill u later Jackson Anderson ;)**

So how was the story? My first crossover btw. Good? Bad? Barffy? What do you think? Review please! And if u have any ideas don't hesitate to tell me in reviews I will use any idea u give me SOMEHOW in the story even if its not big like a new character or enemy or a idea for the background characters just tell me. PLEASE REVIEW :3 THANKS BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!


	2. Chapter 2

*Sigh* I give. I'll update Kickin' It With Lab Rats, because APPARENTLY people like it. So… here you go I guess? It might not be as accurate as I hope, due to me not watching the shows lately… this is really short, more of a filler, so it's going to be less then 500 words.

_**Jacks POV**_

As I walk into the kitchen, my mom is staring at me with a quirked eyebrow. I shrink in fear, knowing the questions are starting to come.

"Jackson Anderson, who are those kids? You know I have an open door policy, but I never seen them here before!" She scolds at me. I roll my eyes, putting a bunch of cans away in the closest cabinet.

"Well, they are kind of, sort of… theremybionicsiblingsbecausemydadisascientistwhoga veusbionicpowersaskids." I rush out, as she narrows her eyes at me.

"Jackson-" I give before she can continue.

"Alright! There my bionic siblings, because my dad is a scientist who gave us bionic powers as kids." I say slower, so she can understand. Her eyes widen, shocked at the news. She walks into the living room, glaring at the group.

"So your Davenport's kids?" She interrogates with a glare. Bree, Chase, and Adams eyes widen, shocked that she knows their dad.

"How do you know Mr. Davenport!" Chase questions, breaking the unfamiliar silence.

"My husband is your father's enemy." She exclaims, hitting a button on the wall that opens a secret staircase. All Jack can think is,

_**What did I get into…**_

-M-o-o-n-L-i-t-S-p-a-r-k-l-e-s-o-f-T-w-i-l-i-g-h-t -

Told you it was short. I just wanted to get back into the story, so I'll start writing more once I get more inspiration, and figure out what the heck is going to happen myself So thanks!


End file.
